


The Eighth Dwarf

by ENC95



Series: Royal Origins [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Kid Fic, Sign Language, pre-Descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay a few things about the story since in the movie they never to say that dwarfs are little people I’m going with the Once upon a time theme of them just being shorter than most. I don’t mean to offend anyone but there it is. Also this idea I got on my own, “What if Dopey wasn’t slow he was born deaf.”  Most kids who are born deaf become deaf at young ages never learn to talk but they can make sounds like the Dopey in the Disney movie. That’s my take anyway now bold mean they’re talking in sign language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth Dwarf

For a long time Dopey was thought to be dim-witted it was Belle who saw through it. No he wasn’t slow, he was deaf, born without the ability to hear he’d grown up with brothers never knowing sound. He felt the music that they played and read lips very well. But he couldn’t hear and never would. So, in the early days of Aurdon the Queen sent to a woman who talk with her hand as well as her lips.

She was an angel to him, to everyone else she was known as Delia, a sweet and patient woman who never yelling at him or telling him that he wasn’t smart. Delia like the Queen saw the good or rather the potential for good in everyone. She saw that Dopey was a smart man quick to learn thirsting for knowledge. They spent many happy days learning how to talk how to read and write.

Then, as it often happen the two fell in love. For the first few years they lived happily together as man and wife. But, something was missing from their life and these two didn’t know what till it happens. A baby. Now, while Dopey was happy because his wife was happy he himself was apprehensive about the baby.

Feeling the touch of his wife, he looks up from his book. She sighs touching her stomach, then with her hand waves the words. **“What’s wrong, my love?”**

**“Nothing.”** He signs back

He doesn’t hear the scoff, but he sees it. **“It’s not nothing I know you. Now tell me what’s troubling you?”**

Balling up his fist, he groans one of the few audible sound that he can make. **“It’s the baby what if it’s like me?”**

**“Short? I’m only 5’ 2 myself this child has no chance.”** She signs in good humor.

The man narrows his eyes of all the topics from baby names to godparents, this was the one they had never talked about. **“What if the baby can’t hear? What if it’s deaf like me?”**

**“I love you.”** Her face changes from good natured humor to anger her hands reflect’s the change they look angry. “ **I love you for who you are and because of all you’ve survived if our child lucky they’ll will half as brave as you. Why would you be ashamed of that?”**

**“I’m not, I just want our child to have every possible advantaged. Hearing is one of them.”**

He can tell by her face that the laugh she did was humorless and dry. **“Just because a person can hear doesn’t mean they hear.”**

**Four months later**

**“A boy?”**

“Yes,” she says out loud since her hands are full of new baby.

**“Can I hold him?”**

Delia smiles “Of course.”

Dopey sits on the bed hold out his arms as his beloved places the tiny human in his arms. This little thing is his. He helped to make this miracle in his arms. This is love, at this very moment he know that he loves his son more than anything in life. All the fear and doubt that he about being a father melt away like snow in springtime.

**“What should we call him?”** She asks using her hands.

He shrugs mouthing his reply. **-You pick-**

**“I like the name D-o-u-g-l-a-s.”**

Looking down at the boy with is light brown hair and hazel eyes’ **. –Me too-**

**Five years later**

Dopey feels the door slamming and the vibrations of his son running steps living room where he’s typing on his laptop. Look up at the boy, he’s breathing hard, he must have run from the bus stop. His hands are excitedly signing. **“Papa, Papa, guess what?”**

Saving has his document he closes the laptop. Smiling at his child, he signs **“Calm down son.”**

The boy pauses, taking a deep breath, then he states he was still learning proper signs. For the early year’s they had used home signs, simple motions that only the family knew. When he was four they started to teach him ASL, Aurdon Sign language. Still Doug is smart, quick to learn just like his father **. “I got all A’s on my report card.”**

He claps his hands together not hearing the sound, but still proud of his child. **“That’s great, son.”**

**“Thank you.”** Doug signs, then dives into his bag, pulling out the sheet of paper that has his grades on it.

Looking over the sheet his eye’s land on the teacher comments. _Douglas is a very good student. He is a sweet boy always willing to help but lately he’s been having trouble with his reading. And holding his paper to close too his face. I would recommend seeing a doctor._

**“Papa?”** The boy asks, tapping on his father’s shoulder. **“Is something wrong?”**

**“No,”** He looks at his son. Pointing to the comment he asks. **“Can you read that comment?”**

Doug takes the paper holding it very close to his face. **“Umm. What’s r-e-c-o-m-m-e-n-d mean?”**

**“It means you’re going to the doctor after school tomorrow?”**

The boy looks confused his hands are careful in their movements. **“Am I sick?”**

**“No, son this doctor will help you to learn you like learning right?”**

He yells and signs. **“I LOVE IT.”**


End file.
